


Light through Dark Days

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Dorothy as writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light through Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> One of 10 Journeys for the 12 Days of Christmas challenge 07/08.

It was a short, type-written slip like all the others. Mary put it aside, adding it to the growing pile.

After her first acceptance, she had been so joyful. But the world didn't change - her typing job went on, and although she wrote and corrected and sent off her stories, she got back more rejection slips than acceptances, and the joy of her first success evaporated.

There was still dancing, and weekends at the Abbey, and the support of little Jen Robins (always 'little' Jen). Jen brought Mary hope: the Abbey renewed her faith. Hope and faith would sustain her.


End file.
